


A house for 6

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Just Friends, Modern ish AU, No Romance, Older AU, allura has her own room, hunk and lance share a room, its a crack fic, its one of alluras mansions, pidge and keith share a room, shiro has his own room, they all live together, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: allura Keith hunk lance pidge and Shiro all share a houseit's a crackfic





	A house for 6

keith wakes up first and every second day goes to the gym (one they days he doesn't he sleeps in((he still wakes up first)  
once he gets back from the gym (or wakes up) he makes morning tea and coffee for everyone  
Allura: green tea   
Hunk: black tea one sugar  
Lance: Milky coffee with two sugars  
Pidge: Black coffee no sugar  
Shiro: Black coffee one sugar  
Keith: black tea no sugar  
and takes it to their respective rooms waking them up in the process  
Allura: wakes cause of the tray of rattling cups  
Hunk: gets shaken awake by Keith  
Lance: kicked a few times (gently!)  
Pidge: is already awake from lance yelping awake  
Shiro: Keith pets his hair until he wakes up (he tried shaking him once but ended up with a punch to the gut)   
after drinking his tea hunk goes and makes breakfast for everybody   
Allura: fried egg (sunnyside up) on its own  
Lance: toast with scrambled egg  
Pidge: a cup of coffee  
keith: a cup of coffee  
(they both don't eat in the morning)  
Shiro: black pudding and scrambled eggs with toast  
Hunk: square sausage scrambled eggs and toast  
after that Shiro leaves for his shift at the bank (9 am to 11 pm) (Monday to Friday)  
at ten Keith leaves for the bio lab for (10 am to 6 pm) ( Monday to Friday)  
then pidge and hunk leave for their lab owned by Coran (11 am to 7 pm)  
and lance goes into work at 11 as well ( finishes at 7 pm) as a nurse  
allura opens the cafe (Altea cafe that she runs with her father and friends) from 10 am till 8 pm)  
after everyone but Shiro is home hunk start dinner  
on weekends everyone chills but Keith still gets everyone up at the crack of dawn "It makes it easier on weekdays!"  
movie days and matt visits are usually planned on their weekends

**Author's Note:**

> this is a summary the real first chapter is the next one but this gives you a good idea of everything going on  
> also, I didn't mention this but Keith works at Malmorin biology lab and pidge and hunk work at Alkri lab run by Coran Allra works at Altea Cafe and Shiro along with matt works at Galra banks while Lance works at Garisson hospital  
> ages:  
> shiro- 24  
> matt- 24  
> allura- 23  
> keith- 23  
> hunk- 22  
> lance- 22  
> pidge- 21


End file.
